Danza de Combate
by Eliii Shojo
Summary: Akane entro a un "balet de combate" y se encontro con varios problemas ahi y uno de ellos incluye a un nuevo pretendiente para ella, qe pensara Ranma?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Bailes y Retadoras:

Era un dia normal en la casa de la familia Tendo… Todos estaban haciendo sus cosas (Kasumi cocinando, Nabiki en su cuarto escuchando música, Soun y German jugando y el maestro bueno,, ya todos los sabemos) y Ranma y Akane estaban hablando en el cuarto de Ranma en lo que se escucha una carcajada de Ranma:

Ranma: Baile?! Una marimacho cmo vs?

Akane: -sacando su martillo- QE MALO ERES! Por lo menos lee el folleto –dijo mostrándole un folleto colorido que tenía en la mano-

Ranma: Ni qe estuviera loco! –dijo sacando el folleto de su cara- ese tipo de cosas no son para hombres Akane

Akane: Ah no? –dijo molesta guardando el folleto- sabes que.. creo que tienes razón asi que yo ire sola vos haz lo que quieras -dijo y se fue-

Ranma: que le pasara? Es solo un baile… eso no me interesa –dijo y se acosto en su cama- aunque.. –pensó- seria lindo verla baila no? –dijo sonriendo-…

Al día siguiente Akane se levanto muy temprano y se alisto para su primera clase… Se había puesto una calza muy ajustada, un top y una remera encima para taparlo… "Ya me voy", se escucho con una voz muy entusiasta- "Que te vaya bien y luego cuéntanos" –dijo Kasumi en lo que se preparaba para hacer el almuerzo-

Luego de unos 45 min en el colectivo Akane por fin había llegado al lugar.

Akane: Hola emm,,, yo soi Akane la nueva….

Profesor: Hola Querida! Te esperábamos asi que comencemos con algo de Cha cha cha de Combate!.

La música sonaba y los pasos de Akane se hacían cada vez mas fluidos y elegantes a la vez… pero en un momento se sintió un choque y una caída… Fue Akane que se había chocado con otra de las alumnas y cayo al piso…

Akane: Disculpa te lastime –dijo levantándose rápidamente y tratando de agarrarle la mano, pero la chica reacciono "SUÉLTAME! QUIEN TE CREES NO SABES QUIEN SOY YO"- La chica tenia el pelo largo y marrón, los ojos grises y muy grandes y era joven, tal vez de la edad de Akane

Akane miro sorprendida "Disculpa es solo que…"- trato de explicar, pero la chica la callo- "Oye… solo trato de ser amable fue un accidente!" –dijo ya molesta por la mala actitud de la chica-

No me hables eres desagradable –dijo la chica- no sabes quien soy? Como te atreves a hablarme con ese tono.

Akane: Yo te hablo como quiero… aparte si sos tan famosa por qué no te conozco? A ver dime tu nombre.

Eres una chiquilla muy habladora, muy bien te dije mi nombre yo soy Soe Ayuzawa! Y soy la mejor bailarina del Balet de Combate del Señor Tokimoto,, es muy raro que no te hayan hablado de mi si yo soy la mejor.

Akane: si y eres muy poco modesta también

Soe: ahhh si! Y vos marimacho cual es tu nombre?...

Akane: Yo soi Akane Tendo… La heredera de la dinastía Tendo de Combate Libre!... Así que no me dan miedo las malcriaditas como vos –dijo mirándola con odio por el adjetivo insultante-

Soe: como me dijiste? –dijo lanzándose hacia ella en lo que una voz interfirió-

"ALTO AHÍ!" –se escucho desde lo mas profundo de la casa- Señor Tokimoto –dijeron todos al unisono- "donde esta"- dijo unos de los bailarines- "esperen ya salgo" –dijo el maestro-" No me diga que esta en el baño,, que asco" –penso Akane-

Luego de unos minutos el Sr. Tokimoto salió: "He escuchado peleas desde donde estaba, y les quiero comunicar que aquí no se aceptan peleas,, salvo dentro del escenario, así que señoritas aquí les traje algunos muchachos que podrán ser sus compañeros por todo el año.. Elijan!"

Todos eligieron pero faltaba un chico, el cual casualmente era el mas lindo y el mejor bailarín.. pero era medio arrogante por ende no lo habían elegido y sobraban dos chicas: ellas eran Akane y Soe… Akane trato de acercarse a él y preguntarle "Dididididisssculpa te gustar….." –y antes de terminar vio a Soe- El es mio –dijo- Quien dice –contesto Akane- Chicas no se peleen –dijo el sr. Tokimoto- Solo gánense lo en un duelo de Baile marcial… Me parece perfecto! –dijeron al unisono-


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Fotos y Falta de sueño

El duelo –dijo el señor Tokimoto- será al finalizar este mes.. Ambas tendrán que hacer una rutina de unos 30 minutos de demostración y la mejor será la que ganara el honor de bailar con el mejor bailarin de mi balet Davis Hitoro…

Soe: a mi me parece perfecto –dijo y se acerco a Davis- No te preocupes cariño yo voi a ganar ella no tiene oportunidad –dijo guiñando el ojo-

Akane: no me importa cual sea el premio, pero nadie puede pisotear el honor de una Tendo –penso mientras miraba a Soe con rencor- TRATO HECHO! –grito-

Sr. Tokimoto: que comienze el duelo entonces! –dijo y agrego- nos vemos mañana la clase acabo

Mientra Akane y Soe organizaban sus cosas Davis se les acerco y les dio un presenta a ambas diciéndoles "Tomen para que no se olviden el porqué de su pelea" y se fue. Akane –como ya iba tarde para volver a casa- no miro el presente y lo guardo en su bolsillo y se fue.

YA LLEGUE!- se escucho una voz pocos minutos después-

Kasumi: Hola Akane, llegas un poco tarde, como te ha ido? –dijo mientra cortaba las verduras para la cena-

Akane: emmm,,, bien –dijo tomando una banana y yéndose a su cuarto-

Kasumi: donde vas? –dijo dudosa-

Akane: al cuarto!.. tengo cosas que hacer –dijo mientras subia las escaleras-

Kasumi: no vas a cenar? Yo hice tu guisado favorito creyendo que ibas a venir con mucha hambre

Akane: ténmelo preparado comeré luego –dijo mientras entraba a su cuarto- Ahora vamos a ver quien es la marimacho niña malcriada! –penso mientra elegia la música para preparse-

Luego de unas pocas hora llega Ranma… "YA LLEGUE" se escucho y mientras se sacaba los zapatos escucho música "Que estará pasando" pensó y decidió preguntarle a Kasumi "Que es todo ese escándalo?" Kasumi lo vio y le respondió bastante preocupada "Es Akane…. Ha estado en su cuarto desde que llego de su clase de baile –y agrego sonriente- Creo que esta practicando, pero me parece que ya es mucho" "Dejala –dijo Ranma agarrando su portafolios y yéndose a su cuarto- seguro que estará bien ella es asi muy dura y persistente ya se le va a pasar" "Si tu lo dices Ranma –dijo Kasumi y agrego- no tardes la comida ya va a estar lista"

Luego de unos minutos todos se sentaron a comer, incluso Akane (la cual se la veía muy cansada y desganada)..

Kasumi: Akane no crees que ya haz practicado lo suficiente? Porque no te duchas y te vas a la cama? –dijo mientra servia el quinto plato de arroz para Ranma-

Nabiki: si Akane.. yo creo que deberías ir a dormir un poco

Akane: no gracias! Estoi mui bien!... Aparte no puedo parar debo ganar… es ahora o nunca!

Kasumi: Ganar? A quien?

Nabiki: Yo creo que esta exagerando como siempre –dijo mientras comia su porción de guisado-

Ranma: yo también lo creo… y aparte Akane si quieres adquirir un poquito de femineidad de esto te digo que no esta funcionando

Akane: YA CALLATE! –dijo, le pego y se fue-

Ranma: que raro ese golpe no me hizo ni cosquillas, Akane no están débil –penso-

Pero antes de hacer algo el maestro Hapossai le había robado un poco de su comida "VIEJO DESGRACIADO VUELVA AQUÍ!" Mientras eso pasaba Nabiki encontró algo en el piso,, era el "amuleto" que le había dado Davis a Akane y a Soe, el cual resulto ser una foto de el "Akane no será que estas peliando por este hombre o si?" –penso Naibiki mientras guardaba la foto.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Espias 1 y Conclusiones

A eso de las 5 pm Nabiki estaba esperando para el subte e ir a las clases de Akane, pero claro sin que ella sepa el motivo:

Flash Back

Akane: porque quieres ir a mis clases de danza? –pregunto frunsiendo el seño-

Nabiki: es por una amiga que quiere ir…

Akane: y porque no averigua ella? –pregunto cruzando los brazos-

Nabiki: Es que….. Esta muy ocupada y solo confía en mi para que averigüe –invento-

Akane: bueno,, emm,,, el lugar es este….

Fin del flash back

"Que fácil fue engañarte hermanita" pensó Nabiki mientras jugaba con las monedas que le había ganado a Ranma en una apuesta y en eso llegaba el subte y subió.

45 minutos habían pasado y Nabiki estaba bajando para buscar la casa. Cuando logro encontrarla miro que Akane estaba entrando "Como puede ser?" se pregunto y se escondió detrás de un arbusto al lado de la puerta, para su fortuna Akane no la había visto.

Akane: Hola profe Tokimoto y Davis, cmo han estado? –dijo mientras sonrreia- no vino mi hermana? –dijo mirando a todos lados-

Sr. Tokimoto: no querida aquí no vino nadie que sea tu hermana

Akane: que raro me dijo qe iba a venir –suspiro- y yo que pensé en volver cn ella..

Sr. Tokimoto: y vos para que viniste no tienes clases hoy?

Akane: Ahhh cierto! Vine para que me vea algo de la rutina!

Sr. Tokimoto: entonces pasa a mi oficina y esperame un minuto Akane

Akane: Ok! –dijo mientras se iba-

Sr. Tokimoto: es muy linda una de tus candidatas o no hijo?

Davis: si pa,, es muy linda pero…

Sr. Tokimoto: pero nada y cállate que aunque seas bueno en la danza no ss bueno en el amor asi que déjamelo a mi

Davis: bueno pa…

Nabiki estaba anonadada! Y decidió entrar…

Nabiki: "cmo que candidata?" –pregunto con una sonrriza complice-

Davis: y vs quien ss?

Nabiki: ehmm,,, la hermana de Akane, y escuche que ella es candidata… se puede saber de que? Eso si yo se cuando un hombre miente asi que no se atrevan

Sr. Tokimoto: bueno nos descubrió señorita… Su hermana es una de las candidatas para casarse cn mi hijo Davis….

Nabiki: pero ella ya esta comprometida –dijo cruzando los brazos-

Sr. Tokimoto: no se.. ella accedió a pelear por la danza de combate, si una chica pelea por su compañero eso es sinónimo a casamiento

Nabiki: y Akane sabe eso? –dijo levantando una ceja-

Sr. Tokimoto: Siii yo mismo se lo dije –dijo medio dudoso-

Nabiki: mmmm,,,, no les creo nada… pero bueno si ud lo dice asi será… -dijo de forma sarcástica- bueno me voi era eso no mas gracias por su ayuda –dijo mientras se iba-

Davis: pero vos no le dijeste nada a Akane

Sr. Tokimoto: en cerio? Creía que si –dijo rascándose la cabeza- bueno pero si ella accedió es porque sabe las consecuencias y debe ser qe no ama a su prometido –dijo mientras entraba a hablar cn la peli-azul-

Mientras tanto Nabiki iba de regreso a su casa "no les creo nada, asi que mejor se lo digo a Ranma"

Luego de unos minutos Akane llego a casa y se fue directamente a su habitación… "No de nuevo" se le escucho decir a Kasumi mientras la veía subir… "Ranma" lo llamo "Si Kasumi que necesitas?" dijo mientras la veía… "A vos es el único que escucha ve y habla con ella que me preocupa de verdad" le dijo agarrándole las manos "Esta bien Kasumi yo ire"

Sube Ranma las escalera y ve el cuarto de Akane cerrado como se venia viendo en las ultimas semanas. "Akane?" –dijo mientras tocaba la puerta- pero lo único que pudo escuchar fue un "Voy a ganar… Debo ganar… Esa chica no me lo va a quitar" y Ranma se alejo "Que se estará proponiendo ahora" dijo y escucho una voz "Yo lo se" dijo Nabiki mientra lo miraba seria.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Espias 2 y Retos:

Mientras Nabiki preparaba algo de café Ranma trataba de caer en lo que su cuñada le decía…

Ranma: Vos crees?

Nabiki: Te lo digo en cerio querido cuñado Akane está peleando por ese hombre

Ranma: No te creo nada Nabiki…. Haber –dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos- que pruebas tienes?

Nabiki: -suspiro- no qeria mostrarte esto pero bueno me obligas Ranma –dijo mientras le tiraba la foto que había sacado de su pantalón-

Ranma miro la foto y sus ojos saltaron de la impresión, era una mezcla de sorpresa, odio, celos y desconcierto

Ranma: Pepeperoo cmo puede ser? Si yo soy su prometido? –Penso pero lo único que pudo decir fue- De donde sacaste esto dijo con desesperación?

Nabiki: Justo lo vi caer del bolsillo de Akane cuando ella llego el primer dia y subió a su cuarto

Ranma: Donde vive ese chico….

Al dia siguiente Ranma iba en camino a ver al hombre por el cual su prometida peliaba y se desvelaba todas la noches. Mientras tomaba un poco de jugo recordó lo que había hablado con Nabiki

Recuerdo:

Nabiki: estas seguro que quieres ver al hombre por el que tu prometida te cambio?

Ranma: CALLATEEEE! ELLLAAAA NO ME CAMBIOOOO! NO DIGAS TONTERIAS!

Nabiki: bueno Ranma era una broma,, no será que estas celoso o si?

Ranma: NOOO! YA CALLA TU BOCA Y DAME LA DIRECCION!

Nabiki: Porque?

Ranma: pues porque…. –se produjo un silencio y se rasco la cabeza,, pero como vio que Nabiki lo miraba de manera burlona el solo dijo- Quiquiquiero salvar a eeesee chico xqe Akane no sabe cocinar es terca ruda y bueno vos sabes –dijo mirándola de reojo-

Nabiki: bueno,, no te creo nada pero lo mismo toma la dirección,, eso si solo te la dare por diez mil yens…..

Fin del recuerdo

Unas horas habían pasado y Ranma había llegado al lugar

"Bueno"-penso- Ahora tengo que ir por aquí… Cuando al fin llego vio que la puerta estaba abierta entonces entro "Hola? Hay Alguien?" y vio aparecer a un muchacho

Ranma: Hola vos sos Davis?

Davis: si…. Quien y porque me buscan?

Ranma: emm,,, este….. Sal de una vez qe quiero hablar con vos?

Davis salió de la penumbra y vio a chico de la tranza con una expresión de enojo

Davis: Porque me miras asi?

Ranma: y como quieres que te mire si te quieres casar con mi prometida?

Davis: prometida? Te refieres a mis pretendientas?

Ranma: como pretendientas? –dijo apretando el puño- Akane es mi prometida si qieres algo con ella primero tendras que ganarme a mi

Davis: espera…. –dijo extrañado- pero Ranma no lo dejo terminar y le lanzo una piña- Quien te crees? –pregunto mientras se levantaba- Bueno si asi quieres jugar juguemos pero te quiero decir que no pienso desistir con Akane porque es hermosa y solo puede estar conmigo. Asi que andate!

Ranma: esto no se va a quedar asi! –dijo apretando el puño- Akane es mia y es lo único que te voi a decir –dijo mientras se daba vuelta para irse, en ese minuto sintió una presencia que se le iba encima era Davis, pero el fue mas rápido y uso su técnica y lo mando a volar- Esos trucos no sirven conmigo

Davis: Cual es tu nombre?

Ranma: Ranma Saotome y que no se te olvide –dijo y se fue-

Davis: me las vas a pagar Ranma Saotome….

Unas pocas horas habían pasado y Akane había llegado al lugar

Akane: Hola Davis! –dijo mostrando una sonrriza-

Davis: Hola Akane… que haces por aquí?

Akane: solo vine a traerte los Cd que me prestaste

Davis: Gracias –dijo agarrándolos-

Akane: Bueno nos vemos –dijo alejándose-

A unas pocas cuadras el agua se largo con todas sus ganas y Akane volvió corriendo al gimnasio para esperar que pare un poco

Davis: que paso Akane? Porque estas toda mojada?

Akane: No es nada solo es una tormenta pero estoy bien –dijo mientras temblaba-

Davis: Vamos a mi casa y cambiate te prestare algo de ropa, si no te vas a enfermar

Akane: no hay cuidado tengo mi ropa tranquilo

Davis: no vamos y cambiate y sécate ahí no seas timida somo amigos –dijo mostrando una sonrriza y pensó- Creo que esta será una dulce venganza querido Ranma –y le dijo a Akane- y que dices tengo auto asi que llegaremos rápido

Akane: Esta bien –dijo sonriendo-

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Celos y planes de venganza:

Davis: a donde es tu casa? –pregunto mientras Akane se cambiaba su remera-

Akane: ehmm,, no es muy lejos asi que no te preocupes, pediré un remis

Davis: NO cmo un remis? Te llevo por favor!

Akane: en cerio? Realmente no te quiero molestar!

Davis: no es molestia en cerio!

Akane: Bueno,, emm,,, una pregunta, Que hora es? - pregunto tratando de cortar el silencio incomodo que se había producido-

Davis: las 10:30 xqe?

Akane: CMO?! ME TENGO QUE IR YAAA!

Davis: Porque? –pregunto mirándola extrañado por su reacción-

Akane: Es que le prometi a Ranma que lo ayudaría con algunas tareas

Davis: Ranma eh? –dijo frunciendo el seño-

Akane: si Ranma,, que lo conoces?

Davis: no no! Es solo que es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre… Pero vos… -dijo hacercandose a Akane- qe te parece ese tipo?

Akane: ehh!? –dijo levemente sonrrojada y con una expresión de duda-

Davis: Claro te gusta?.. Porque se te brillaron los ojos cuando lo nombraste

Akane no sabia que hacer se sentía con la cara muy roja y muy nerviosa, pero solo atino a decir

Akane: No lo se….. Pero creo que –se produjo un silencio y en ese interin Akane se acordó de la promesa que le había hecho a su prometido- Sabes que luego te digo… Ahora vamos en cerio tengo prisa

Davis: bueno pero tu remera moj….

Akane: Luego me la das si? Ahora VAMOS!

Llegaron a la casa de Tendo y Akane entro luego de despedirse de su amigo….

Sound: Donde estabas jovencita? Nos tenias a todos preocupados –dijo cruzandos sus brazos y mirando a Akane-

Akane: Perdon Papa –dijo bajando la cabeza- Estuve en el Gimnasio de Danza de Combate y se largo la lluvia y un amigo me trajo

Ranma al escuchar eso trago en seco y miro a Nabiki de una manera complice…. Nabiki trato de calmar a Ranma desviando el tema por lo que le pregunto a Akane si ya había comido, en lo que ella le responde de forma afirmativa "Mi amigo nos compro algo de otonomiyakis a la vuelta de su casa" dijo y Ranma no pudo con los celos y agarro a Akane de la mano y se la llevo a su cuarto con la excusa que lo tenia que ayudar con la tarea… Excusa que para todos fue muy convincentes menos para Nabiki y Kasumi (que a pesar de que no sabia nada nunca lo había visto a Ranma asi)

En el cuarto de Akane….

Akane: Ranma que haces? Me lastimas!

Ranma: Donde estuviste? –dijo casi gritando-

Akane: Ya les dije en el gimnasio y luego con un amigo que me acerco solo eso….. Qe te pasa?

–dijo por fin soltándose de la mano de Ranma-

Ranma la miro se sentó en la cama de Akane y trato de relajarse…. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio y Ranma volvió a ver a Akane…

Ranma: Akane… em,, júrame una cosa….

Akane lo miro extrañado pero por fin contesto "Que cosa Ranma?"

Ranma: no te pasa nada con otro hombre no?

Akane lo miro y no pudo salir de su asombro estaría Ranma celoso de su historia? Quería preguntárselo pero no se animo sabia que el iba a negar todo asi que solo lo tomo de las manos y (incluso sin saber por quien se lo preguntaba) respondió "Tranquilo Ranma vamos a hacer la tarea" y le beso la frente.

Continuara


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Deseos y malos entendidos

La mañana se había puesto y sin darse cuenta Ranma había dormino en el cuarto de Akane, ya que se habían quedado toda la noche haciendo la tarea….

Ranma: Ehhh?! –dijo mientras terminaba de despertarse y largo un bostezo que le permitió ver que Akane estaba al lado suyo pero aun dormida lo que provoco que se sonrojada… Pero tratando de controlarse se levanto y busco una frazada para taparla- Akane –dijo por fin- porque siento que te estoy perdiendo? –pensó-

En eso Akane se despertó y lo primero que vio fue a su prometido de rodilla terminando de taparla y mirándola a los ojos "Que haces?" dijo totalmente sonrojada-

Ranma: ehhh?! Queee! Nananada….. eeesque te vi dededestapada y quise taparte solo eso no es para que te pongas asi –dijo con mas confianza y cruzando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

Akane se levanto extrañada y se observo para verificar que nada había pasado y luego lo vio a su prometido "me voi a duchar para irnos al colegio" y le sonriò

Ranma: clacla…claro! –y pensó- porque creo que me esta ocultando algo? Akane,,, porque me haces que dude de esta forma? Basta Saotome –se dijo por fin- ella es una marimacho y nadie me la puede quitar, sos el único que se la tiene que aguantar! –se levanto y se fue-

Mientras bajaba las escaleras escucho la puerta y fue a abrir… Era Davis al cual al verlo se sorprendió enormemente….

Ranma: y vos qué haces acá?...

Davis: no vine por vos –dijo con una cara burlona- vine por Akane

Ranma: QUE? Pues ella no esta así que vet….

Y antes de que termine se escucho una vocecita muy dulce,, era Akane que justo bajaba de bañarse

Akane: Hola Davis! Como has estado?

Davis: Hola Akane…. Que raro! –y lo miro a Ranma- me habían dicho que no estabas

Ranma lo miro con odio trato de apurar a Akane

Akane: espera!... a que vienes Davis?

Davis: ohhh antes si! Vine a traerte tu blusa… la que dejaste en mi casa anoche –dijo con un tono en doble sentido y como siempre Ranma lo creyo-

Akane: Gracias y gracias por traerme anoche –dijo sonriendo-

Davis: no hay de que y a vos gracias por la maravillosa velada –dijo de nuevo para que Ranma entienda mal- Chau – y se fue-

Ranma estaba atónito no podía entender como su prometida se había entregado a ese tipo que lo había conocido hacia unas semanas y a el no la dejaba qe le toque ni un pelo…. Pero trato de disimular y solo pudo decir "Perdón por arruinarte el momentito,, pero hay que irnos"

Akane lo miro extrañado pero viendo la hora se dio cuenta que Ranma tenia razón y salieron corriendo.

Cuando era hora de irse Akane y Ranma iban muy callados pero ambos pensando… Ranma en lo que había pasado en la mañana y Akane en lo raro que estaba Ranma porque no le hablaba ni jodía ni menos miraba,, pero no le presto atención… Llegaron a la casa Tendo y ambos se fueron directo a sus cuartos.

Ranma por su parte se tiro en su cama y entre pensamientos y recuerdo concluyo que debía hablar de nuevo con Akane para aclarar esto… "No entiendo, porque se le entrego a el,,, que no se da cuenta?... Yo la deseo desde mucho ante" –penso- y sin nada mas para decir se fue rápidamente al cuarto de Akane

Akane por su parte estaba sentada en su cama terminando de retocar su rutina cuando vio que algo se le venia encima,, pasaron unos minutos y abrió los ojos era Ranma quien la tenia entre el y su cama acorralada y con una mano en la boca para que no grite

Ranma: te suelto si no gritas –dijo mirándola fijamente y ella solo afirmo con la cabeza, la soltó y le pregunto- Por qué el Akane?

Akane: Como? –dijo mirando extrañada y cuando quiso agregar algo mas Ranma la interrumpió-

Ranma: SI XQE EL Y NO YO?... NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE YO TE DESEO DESDE SIEMPRE Y VOS TE LE ENTREGASTE A ESE TIPO –dijo y la besó sin posibilidades de que ella reacciones-

Akane estaba atónitas por las cosas que Ranma le había dicho y mas aún porque el beso de él terminó siendo muy apasionado, ya que Ranma había introducido su lengua ahí,, Akane trato de controlarse porque a pesar de todo ella también lo deseaba pero sabia que eso no era con amor si no con recelo por algo,,, Ranma por su parte empezó a besar el cuello de Akane cuando ella comenzó a patalear y a decirle que parara, pero sus intentos fueron en vano porque el había subido su remera y estaba tocando unos de sus senos con mucha fuerza…. Ranma mientras besaba el cuello de Akane sintió que ella había dejado de forzar y comenzó a sentir gotas que caian por el cuello de su prometida, a través de esto el reacciono de ese trance en el que estaba y solo la miro….. "hice que llorara, soi un idiota" pensó y le dijo "Pepeperdon Akane" y salió corriendo "Espera Ranma" trato de detenerlo pero el ya no estaba en el pasillo. Akane miro el pasillo vacío y pensó "por qué lo hiciste? Esto debió haber sido de otra forma,,,por qué yo realmente quiero ser tuya Ranma" dijo mientras lloraba.

Continuara...

Ya se, deben odiarme manga de pervertidos! xD. Pero bueno no soy muy buena con el lemon así que conformen-sen xD


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Peleas y Ganadoras:

Cuando por fin Ranma había llegado a su cuarto todavía no podía creer lo qe había hecho. "Como fui capaz?" –se preguntaba entre llantos- "Yyyyyo debo pedirle una disculpa, porque ella no se merecía que yo me descontrolara tanto, y también tengo que aclarar las cosas porque hay algo que me parece muy extraño,, eeella no se atrevería a entregarse tan fácilmente a alguien… Así que –parandose- voi a hablar con ella mañana"

Akane por su parte todavía no caia lo que había pasado hacia unos minutos nada mas y mucho menos entendía el porque Ranma había hecho eso… "Ese tonto, como me va a dejar asi´´ –penso tirada en la cama con una almohada entre sus brazos, la cual olfateo- "Tiene el olor a Ranma, qe delicia" –dijo y se durmió-

La mañana se había puesto y Ranma y Akane estaban yendo al colegio.

Akane: Ranma,,,, -pero Ranma no le contestaba es mas estaba mirando para otro lado para evitar mirarle la cara por la vergüenza que tenia y aparte para pensar la forma de disculparse- Ranma? –pregunto de nuevo mientras se acercaba a el-

Ranma: no te me acerques Akane –dijo tomando distancia-

Akane: pero Ran…

Ranma: no Akane, no puedo corresponderte después de la macana que me maneje ayer fui un estúpido y lo sabes

Akane: Ranma –dijo acercándose- mirame –le agarro la cara y le sonrrio muy dulcemente- a mi no m… -y se desmayo-

Ranma: AKANE AKANE –y la alzó- AKANE QUE TE PASA? –y la miro, parecía que estaba dormida, era lógico hacia ya casi un mes que no dormía bien- Eres una estúpida –le dijo por fin- porque te esfuerzas tanto,, tanto amas a ese tipo? Será que yo no fue lo suficiente para vos? Ohhh mi Akane! –y se la llevo de nuevo a casa-

El tiempo paso y Akane estaba abriendo los ojos y largando un largo bostezo

Akane: Que hago aca? –dijo refregándose los ojos-

Kasumi: te desmayaste –le dijo con una cara de preocupación-

Akane: Kasumi? Pero por que? Qe paso? –mientras le preguntaba noto que habían dos sillas una donde estaba Kasumi y otra qe estaba vacía- Y esa silla?

Kasumi: no lo se Akane cuando Ranma llego estaba con vos en brazos y te trajimos a la cama,, y esa silla bueno ahí estaba Ranma cuidándote pero hace un ratito se fue a traer algo de hielo porque estabas medio caliente… Hablando de eso se lo notaba algo triste paso algo?

Akane no podía creer lo que había hecho Ranma para con ella y constesto "no Kasumi no paso nada" dijo se levanto y fue a ver a Ranma… El estaba en el dojo practicando se lo veía molesto, dolido y muy triste, se quedo mirando un ratito, deleitándose con el maravilloso hombre que aun sin demostrarlo tanto era su prometido el hombre que ella mas amaba.. Pasaron unos minutos y se decidió entrar..

Akane: ehmm hohohola Ranma!

Ranma: -la miro sorprendido pero aliviado de que ya estuviera mejor- Hola Akane!

Ambos estaban sentados era un silencio de misa y ambos sabían que en algún momento debe romperse y comenzó Ranma..

Ranma: estas mejor?

Akane: Si –dijo sonriendo- pero.. qe me paso?

Ranma: bueno emm,,, por tu estúpida idea de desvelarte todas las noches te desmayaste antes de que lleguemos al colegio y te traje de vuelta –dijo en tono de reproche ocultando sus celos-

Akane: bueno que quieres qe haga si debo ganar

Ranma la miro muy dolido por su comentario y trato de levantarse pero la mano de Akane se lo impidió a lo que Ranma solo pudo preguntar "Realmente debes ganar?"

Akane: si Ranma –dijo extrañada- vos sabes que si no voy a perder lo que mas amo en este mundo "que es mi honor" –penso por ultimo-

Ranma: -tratando de que no le caigan las lagrimas le dijo- bueno Akane si es asi esta bien no te voi a molestar mas.. pero eso si creo qe no me veras mas tampoco- dijo y salió corriendo-

Akane: como? –dijo muy sorprendida, pero trato de no prestarle mucha atención porque creía que Ranma estaba celoso de la agilidad qe había adquirido y comenzo a entrenar para su pelea de mañana- Ese tonto!

A la mañana siguiente iba rumbo a su pelea muy pensativa por lo que le había dicho Ranma y cuando llego fue camino a su clase, pero lo que no sabia era que un "admirador" la iba siguiendo.. era Ranma quien a pesar de su tristeza iba a aclarar todo porque algo no le gustaba, entonces cuando vio que Akane entro se escondió en un arbusto frente a una ventana y observo todo.

Akane había llegado y pocos minutos la pelea estaba dando inicio. La primera en comenzar fue Soe con una rutina que a pesar de su complejidad no había deslumbrado mucho, cuando fue el turno de Akane se la notaba nerviosa (claro para ella lo de Soe había sido fabuloso) y comenzó a sonar una música remixada la cual ella seguía mientras su pequeño cuerpo se movia. Ranma estaba deslumbrado nunca la había visto tan bella y estaba sorprendido porque esa mezcla contenía canciones que le encantaban a el, con esta demostración estaba decidido no iba a dejar ir a Akane tan fácilmente.

Cuando Akane había terminado todos estaban muy sorprendidos y obviamente habían dado el voto a favor de ella.

Sr. Tokimoto: y la ganadora essssssss….. Akane Tendo!

Akane: WIIIIIIII! EN TU CARA NIÑITA! –y en lo que saltaba y gritaba escucho algo que no le había gustado mucho-

Sr. Tokimoto: te felicito ahora podras casarte con mi hijo Davis

Akane: QUEEEEEE!? COMO QE CASARME!?

Davis: si mi amor esto era para elegirme una novia y sos vos ahora

Akane: pero Davis yo no… -y escucho un grito muy familiar-

Ranma: Akane! –dijo el chico entrando por la puerta-

Akane: Ranma…. –dijo sorprendida-

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Vencedores y Confesiones:

Akane no podía creer que Ranma estuviera al frente de ella escuchando todos los delirios que estaban inventando estos tipos y creyéndoselo, porque convengamos, se conocen hace mas de dos años , sabia lo inseguro y crédulo que era en este tipo de cosas.

Akane: Ranma… no…ehhmm,,, no es lo…

Ranma: Akane?

Akane: si? –dijo acercándose a el con la cabeza agachada,, sabia que esto no iba a terminar bien, asi que trato de controlarse y arreglar las cosas para no perderlo- que pasa Ranma –le dijo sonrriendole-

Ranma: Akane –dijo mientras le agarraba los hombros-jurame que vos no sabias nada de esto

Akane: Ranma? TETETE LO JURO! –dijo entre lagrimas-

Ranma: pero entonces… xqe aceptaste pelear contra esa chica

Akane: xqe esa mocosa se había burlado de mi y vos sabes lo orgullosa que soy.. no iba a permitir que se burlen de mi tan fácil..

Ranma: -suspiro mas aliviado, le sonrrio y la abrazo- Gracias!... Sabia que no podía perderte tan fácil.

Akane miro sorprendida por el abrazo y el comentario,, Ranma había desconfiado de ella? Que idiota, pensó pero se alegro por su preocupación, cuando termine todo esto iba a hablar con el, pero primero tenia qe hablar cn Davis, pero antes de separarse sintió un tiron que fuertemente la separo de Ranma, "No te acerques a mi novia" dijo Davis agarrándola por la cintura. Ranma estaba atonito y miraba Davis tirado en el piso con una mezcla de sorpresa, rabia, celos y odio.

Ranma: Suelta a Akane si no te la vas a ver con migo

Davis: Porque? Ella es MI prometida y no tuya o no Akane? –dijo levantándole la carita-

Akane trato de hablar pero Davis la callo con un apasionado beso que fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Ranma. Cuando Davis la solto Akane le dio una fuerte cachetada y se separo de el, pero antes de que diga algo un aura de energía poderosa cubrió todo el lugar, Akane estaba asustada nunca creyo que Ranma se pusiera de esa manera… "Ranma?" pensó Akane mientras se corria del lugar que ahora era el campo de batalla.

Ranma: Como… pudiste?

Davis: Ahora que te pasa cuernudito?,, estas molesto porque bese a tu "amada" Akane?

Ranma: Yo… -dijo ante la mirada extrañada de Davis- nunca voy a permitir su casamiento porque ella es mia y solo mia y no pretendo dejar que se vaya de mi lado y mucho menos con un niño mimado como vos.. Asi que vamos a pelear y te vas a retractar por todo lo que hiciste a Akane…

Davis: y se puede saber que le hice?.. Solo la bese, y no tiene nada de malo porque ella es mi prometid…. –y antes de terminar recibió un fuerte puñetazo que lo tiro al piso, fue Ranma que arto que diga qe ella era su prometida no se contuvo mas y le pego-

Ranma: DEJA DE DECIR QUE ES TU PROMETIDA XQE NO LO ES!... Ella me pertenece a mi mucho antes que a vos,, como estas diciendo.. Asi que ya CALLATE! Y comencemos a pelear

Davis estaba atontado por el golpe pero se levando deprisa y comenzó con la pelea

Akane por su parte no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado de la boca de Ranma nunca se hubiera imaginado que el se atrevería a confesarse asi, pensaba mientra veía como los dos jóvenes intercambiaban patadas y puñetazos, hasta que una ráfaga de energía fría y caliente se había formado en el cielo, era el "Dragon Volador" de Ranma el cual hizo qe ambos cayeran por el impulso, pero Ranma a diferencia de Davis se mantuvo unos minutos en pie, emitiendo una ultima frase antes de desmayarse "Akane gane, ahora vuelvo a ser tu prometido, espero que te alegre mucho" le sonrrio y cayo al piso. Akane estaba sorprendida y muy contenta por el triunfo de su amado que al verlo caer salió corriendo a su ayuda. "RANMA! –dijo agarrándolo y acostándolo en sus piernas- idiota –cayendole las lagrimas- claro que estoy feliz con tu triunfo, si vos sos a quien yo mas amo", mientras esto sucedia un joven a unos pocos metros de distancias escucho todo y triste tuvo que aceptar su derrota y deja ir a Akane.

Algunos días habían pasado y Ranma ya estaba recuperado y decidió aclarar todo con Akane, pero para ello Akane había dicho que también quería ver como estaba Davis y de paso hablar también con el, y Ranma acepto medio desconforme con la decisión

Akane: Hola Davis como has estado? –dijo entrando por la puerta con Ranma-

Davis: Hola Akane.. emm he estado mejor pero,, no me quejo –dijo y se acerco a Ranma-

Ranma como vio que se acercaba se puso en guardia pero se sorprendió por su amable comportamiento.

Davis: Perdon, a ambos no quise engañarlos es que si no consigo una novia rápido no podre heredar este lugar y mi papa ya no vivirá mucho tiempo.

Akane se acerco a el y le agarro de los hombros "te aseguro que pronto encontraras a alguien, pero no debes hacer esto nunca si?", Davis se sonrrojo, porque a pesar de la pelea y la mentira realmente le empezaba a gustar Akane, pero lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza

Ranma: que bueno!.. lo mismo no te pongas asi, piénsalo como que te salve, porque Akane no sabe cocina, no tiene figura, es terca como un mono y tiene la fuerza de rinoseron…. –y antes de terminar recibió un golpe de Akane-

Akane: YA CALLATE!

Davis: Gracias chicos –dijo sonriendo- pero antes que nada… emm,,, me gustaría pedirte un favor Akane

Akane: si que pasa?

Davis: podrías –dijo jugando con sus dedos y mirando al piso- hacer tu rutina de nuevo, esque fue muy hermosa

Akane se sonrrojo y a pesar de que Ranma había negado en nombre de ella Akane acepto "podría darle una lección a Ranma aparte" pensó, la música comenzó a sonar y su cuerpo se movia a su ritmo, Davis estaba encantado de ver tanta belleza junta y Ranma aun disimulando la miraba cn deseo "es hermosa" pensó, ya que no había podido ver la coreo completa para que no lo descubran pero ahora estaba fascinado.

La noche se había puesto y Ranma y Akane volvían en el tren y el silencio ya era incomodo cuando Akane comenzó a hablar.

Akane: Ranma vos confias en mi?

Ranma: cmo?

Akane: si confias en mi?

Ranma: Claclaclaro que confio en vos, xqe la pregunta? –dijo tratando de disimular para donde iba la charla-

Akane: entonces xqe pensaste que tenia algo con Davis?

Ranma: no lo se y –agarrandole las mano- perdón, xqe a pesar que mi mente me decía que no había nada entre uds mi celos me dominaron

Akane: por eso trataste de poseerme en mi cuarto que no pervertido?

Ranma: ehhmmm ehhh ettoo,,,, no osea,,, emmm –balbuseo nervioso-

Akane: no te preocupes –dijo entre risas- xqe ese dia yo me hubiera entregado a vos… y cuando quieras hacerlo pídeme y yo lo hare con gusto,, porque Te amo y te deseo Ranma –dijo acercándose a Ranma hasta quedar en frente de el-

Ranma: Akane -dijo sorprendido- te parece qe lo hagamos esta noche? Porque ehmm,, te amo ahora,, y este,, te deseo mas que nunca –dijo totalmente rojo y esperando la cachetada de Akane , pero en vez de eso-

Akane: -roja por la propuesta contesto- por mi no hay drama.

Y se besaron saciando todo el amor que se tenían hasta qe llegaron al dojo.. Y lo demás bueno ya saben se entregaron por completo el uno al otro hasta demostrarse todo el amor guardado que tenían y que por orgullo o miedo nunca pudieron demostrar.

FIN


End file.
